Boarding Bella
by mickey160
Summary: Bella is sent to a boarding school by her stupid mother and new step-dad. There, she meets a boy named Edward that may just change her life forever.
1. Hell hole of a family

"You can't make me go!" I screamed at my mom.

"We've given you chance after chance, Bella. What else are we supposed to do with you?" She hollered back.

"What are you going to _do_ with me? How about you love me like you're supposed to?!"

"You know we love you Bella! Don't ever say we don't because it's just a big load of lies and you know it!"

"You and that _thing_ do NOT love me. You don't even know the meaning of the word!"

"Don't you dare call your father a thing!"

"I'm not calling my father a thing- I'm calling your new husband- the one that's completely brainwashed you and ruined my entire life a thing!"

"Go up to your room NOW!"

"NO! I'm leaving. Maybe it's a good thing you signed me up for that stupid boarding school. It should at least be better than being stuck here in this hell hole!"

She grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face her. "I told you to go up to your room. You did not listen."

"This isn't an episode of Supernanny. Stop acting like you can control my life."

She took a big breath and started again. "Give me your phone and iPod, Bella."

"NO!"

"Isabella Swan, give me them right now or else-"

"Or else what? You'll tell _him_? Because just to let you know, if he gets anywhere close to me again, I will call the police. This time I will not hesitate."

"You're being insane, Bella."

"Am I? Or was it just my imagination that he's the one that slapped me across the face resulting in the huge bruise that you rode off as 'just a little accident'?"

"I will not ask again, Isabella. Give me your phone and iPod and go up to your room."

"You will never be my mother, so stop trying to be." I turned and fled out the door to my car, slamming the front door on my way out. I quickly jumped into my car and backed out of the driveway. There was one place I knew I could go without any questions being asked, and I sure needed that haven at the moment.

**What do you think? This came really easily for me so I should have more chapters up soon.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Brain Damage

I pushed the doorbell in and a loud ringing echoed throughout the house.

"Bella? What are you doing here, sweetie?" A sleepy looking Jacob answered the door.

I didn't say anything but just enveloped myself in his huge form. I felt his arms automatically tighten around me and I was instantly surrounded by the beautiful smell of the perfect boyfriend in the world- peppermint and rain.

He picked me up and slowly carried me into his house and up to his room. He softly laid me down in his bed and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked. "This is the earliest you've ever came over here. Dang it's only 1:47 AM. Something really must be bothering you if you're here now."

"Parents." I mumbled into the pillow.

"And…?" he prompted.

"They're sending me to boarding school."

"What?!" Jacob boomed. "Why would they do that?"

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Apparently they don't know what to _do_ with me anymore so they are going to their last resort- boarding school."

Jacob turned me to face him and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. "You can't go, Bells. It'll ruin everything!"

"I know but this is probably the best option for me right now. It's an escape from my hell of a family."

"If it's really that bad, then come and live with us. It's better than you leaving and going off to boarding school!"

"You know that would never happen. My parents would just drag me back to their hell hole."

"Then we'll run away. You're parents can't stop us if we're across the globe from them."

"I never said I wanted to quit school, Jake. I really still want to finish high school. And boarding school is sounding a lot better than staying here and having to deal with my parents for over a whole other year."

"Don't go to boarding school, Bells."

"I don't have much of a choice, Jake."

"Bella, you can't go there. I can't let you-it'll ruin absolutely everything."

"Jake, I came here to try and feel better. But now you're just making me feel worse!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll just shut up now and let you sleep."

"You should get some sleep too, Jacob. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Mkay." Jake mumbled. He wrapped his strong arms around my stomach. I snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Jake's light snoring lulled me deeper into my dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP. The alarm clock jolted me out of my comfortable sleep.

"Good morning, sweetie." Jacob whispered into my ear.

"Mmmmmmmm." I groaned and rolled over which resulted in me falling out of Jake's bed.

"Owwww." I groaned.

"Bells?! You okay?" Jacob chuckled.

"I don't wanna get up!" I complained.

"Just stay home from school then, Bells."

"I would but I don't really feel like getting Saturday school."

"You're not going to get Saturday school, Bella."

"Yes I will. Security said if I ditch one more day then they are giving me two days of Saturday school."

"Oh. Well I don't really want you to have to go to school on our day together."

"Neither do I. School is bad enough on normal days, let alone Saturdays."

"We should probably get going then."

"Ugh! But then I have to get up and CRAP! I don't have any clothes to change into and I doubt the school would like it if I showed up in your clothes again."

Jacob laughed. "Great times, great times."

"Except for when my mom's husband had to come and pick me up because I didn't have an appropriate change of clothes."

"Yeah. Most people wouldn't consider a bathing suit an appropriate change of clothes."

"The _thing_ didn't seem to think it was either. Considering that he took it and burnt it, I don't think it worked too well."

"I hate your step-dad."

"He doesn't even deserve that name."

"What is his real name, Bella?"

"_Thing_."

"And this is why your mom gets so mad whenever you talk about him."

"So now you're siding with my mom?"

"NO! I didn't mean it like that."

"So you don't mean it like that but you mean it like that at the same time?"

"What? No. I'm not saying that at all. I think…"

"I'm going. If you're not going to figure out how to figure things out then this isn't going to work."

"What? Wait, Bella. I'll give you a ride to your house if you need it just please, I didn't mean to say anything to make you mad. Your parents do have huge problems."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry Bells. Just please don't go to boarding school."

"I'm going, Jake. I'm sorry if you don't want me to but I'm most definitely going. It's a chance to get away from my stupid parents and I'm taking it."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What? You'd never survive in boarding school, Jake."

"I'll survive if it means being with you."

"You're not going, Jake. And I really need to get home so I can grab some clothes besides these pj's."

"I think they look fine, Bells."

"Yeah but I'd rather go home and grab pants so I don't get sent to the deans again- they said if they see me again this week they're calling my dad… my real dad."

"And that's bad because why?"

"He actually matters. Plus if he gets pissed at me then there's no way he's letting me stay in this school- probably not even the entire state. I'd probably have to go live with him and I hate his new wife and her devil children."

"Fine. Let's go get your pants. You know, we should consider keeping a few changes of your clothes here so we don't have this problem anymore."

"It won't happen anymore. I've already told you that I'm going to boarding school. That's over 2000 miles from here so I don't think I'll be coming over to your house when my roommates piss me off."

"I've already come up with a solution, Bells. I'll go to the same boarding school too."

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to go there? My step-dad says he's only willing to pay that much because it's one of the farthest boarding schools from here so then he can live a "normal" life with my mom."

"I don't care how much it costs. I'm not letting you leave without me!"

"You're going to have to deal with it, Jake. You can't come and that's the end of this discussion!"

We arrived at my house and Jacob pulled into the driveway. "Do you want me to come in with you or just wait out here?"

"You can come in. Maybe I'll attempt to convince my mom to call in and excuse me. If she's drunk then she probably will."

"Good point. Jacob got out of the car and then came around the car and opened my door for me." And if your mom calls you in, I'll just call in for myself so I can spend the day with you."

"I think I will spend the entire day sleeping-even if I do go to school. Although sleeping through class isn't really different than my normal class schedule."

"But somehow you never miss lunch."

"Thanks. That just makes me feel great."

"You know I love you." Jacob laughed and picked me up, cradling my body to his chest.

"This is actually pretty comfy. I think I could fall asleep here."

"You can after we get your mom to call you in." He carried me into the house and my mom was running around the kitchen- most definitely drunk.

Jake set me down and I walked into the kitchen doorway. "Hey mom. Can you call into school and excuse me for the day?"

"SURE BABY! HOW LONG IS THIS FOR?"

"How about for 3 weeks?"

"OKAY!" She grabbed the phone and sat down on the floor. She examined it and how the buttons lit up when she pressed them. I took the phone from her and put in the school attendance number.

"Okay mom. Just tell them you would like to excuse me from school for 3 weeks for medical reasons. Then say thank you and press the red button."

"OKAY!" She held the phone up to her ear. "BELLA! IT'S RINGING BELLA!"

_Hello?_ I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Tell them hello and that this is Mrs. Swan- Isabella Swan's mother."

"HI!" She screamed into the phone. "THIS IS MRS. SWAN. I'M ISABELLA SWAN'S MOTHERING PARENTAL FIGURE! SHE NEEDS TO MISS 3 WEEKS OF SCHOOL FOR BRAIN DAMAGE PROBLEMS! I WOULD LIKE TO EXCUSE HER!"

_I don't think missing 3 weeks of school is usually approved of by many people, Mrs. Swan. Are you sure about the fact that she needs a whole 3 weeks to recover?_

"SHE MAY NEED MORE! BRAIN DAMAGE IS VERY SERIOUS THESE DAYS!"

"_Ok Miss. I have excused Isabella Swan for 3 weeks. You are aware she will have a huge amount of work to make up?_

"SHE HAS BRAIN DAMAGE I'M TELLING YOU! IT WILL ALL BE FIGURED OUT!"

"_Okay. Goodbye."_

"BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She looked up at me questioningly.

"Press the red button."

"She looked down and stabbed at the red button continuously until I grabbed the phone away. "Thanks mom. See you later."

"LOOK AT THOSE BOARDING SCHOOL PAMPLETS WHILE YOU'RE RECOVERING FROM YOUR BRAIN DAMAGE INCIDENT!"

"You can stop yelling now, mom."

"I'M NOT YELLING!!"

"Okay. We're just going to go up to my room now." I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him up the stairs with me.

I got to my room and collapsed onto the bed, sprawling out across the entire bed. "You should probably call into school now. It starts in like 4 minutes."

"Good idea." He patted his pockets. "Bella?"

"Hmmmmmm?" I mumbled.

"Did you take my cell phone?"

"Maybe." I murmured into my fluffy pillow.

"Bella. I need my phone."

"Then get it yourself."

"Fine. He climbed into my bed next to me and patted my pj pockets. He pulled out his phone and easily found the attendance number.

Lowering his voice, he spoke into his phone. "Hello. Mr. Jacob Black has the flu and the doctor is estimating at least a week recovery. Can you please excuse him?"

_Of course_.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

_Have a nice day._

He shut his phone and then came over and plopped himself on top of me."

"Jake!" I whined.

"Your mom excuses you in a much cooler fashion."

"Sure. She's completely drunk beyond imagination and starts screaming at the attendance lady that I have brain damage."

"Still much cooler than what I do. Plus at the end of the week, I have to make up a new excuse so I can get 2 more weeks off with you."

"How much do you want to bet that they will come over to this house and make me go to school unless I honestly look like I have serious brain damage?"

"They probably won't waste their precious teaching time to do that."

"It doesn't really matter anyways. _Thing_ will have probably sent me off to boarding school before the 3 weeks are over. Oh and we probably will have to stay at your house the majority of the time because after my mom becomes sober again, she's going to think I'm still going to school. Although at the rate she's going, she's probably more drunk than she's ever been. And will only continue to get drunker and drunker until she's the one with the brain damage."

"That could be but let's not focus on that. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Sleep! And your big butt on top of me is making that very difficult!"

"Too bad. I don't want to sleep."

"Well I do so good night. Or morning. Whatever it is now."

* * *

**In case you care, I did change the rating on this story to M just to be safe.**

**I'm already started on the next chapter so I may have it up by the end of today considering I have a late start today!**

**Reviews?**


	3. I'm Leaving

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What on earth are you doing home during school and with this boy lying all across you?" Was my beautiful wake up call from my step dad from hell.

Jacob jumped and rolled halfway off of me.

"I'm sleeping!" I whined.

"And since when does sleeping take a priority over school? Especially when there's a boy here with you?"

"Since forever. Now get out of my room and stay out!"

"I am your father and you will not speak to me like that!"

_That's it._ I sat up from under Jacob and stared directly into his eyes. "You will _never_ be my father. You are my mother's no good worthless new husband. I am not part of a family with you in any way so why don't you stop acting like I am."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. Now get out of my room and go cry your stupid big fat jerk head down to my mother."

"I will not be spoken to like that, young lady." _Okay two can play at this game and buddy you don't know what you are in for._ I thought as he continued his rant.

"But yet I just spoke to you like that so guess what? Too bad. Now get your butt out of my room now."

"You apologize this instant Isabella."

"Or what? You'll slap me again?" I felt Jacob's arms clench protectively around me. He knew only too well what had happened last time.

"That's it, Isabella! You're going to boarding school immediately. I am going to call them right now and you will be on a plane over there first thing in the morning."

Jacob pulled me tightly to him and I could tell he was using all his restraint to not get up and kill him.

"You can't boss me around. Get out of my room, get out of my house, and get out of my life!"

"Get packing, Isabella. You're leaving in the morning."

"I am not!" I screamed at his retreating back.

"Bells, you can't go." Jacob whispered.

I turned and wrapped my arms tightly around Jake's stiff form. "I can't go." I cried. "I don't wanna go, Jake."

He hugged me closer to his body and enveloped me into his tense form. "I don't wanna go." I cried. Jake cradled me in his lap. "I really don't wanna go, Jake."

"Let's go," he said gruffly.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving. Pack only the necessities- we'll leave tonight."

"But Jake- I can't leave. If I go missing, they'll call my dad. And I can't worry my dad over that."

Jacob turned me to face him and looked at me until my tear stained eyes looked up into his. "They can't send you away, Bells."

"Obviously they can." I sighed and stood up from Jake's embrace. I grabbed a suitcase from my closet shelf and started going through my drawers.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?"

"Packing." I sniffed.

Jacob came over and grabbed my hands from the drawer I was rummaging through. "Stop packing to go to the hell school, Bella."

"Please leave, Jake." I murmured.

"What?"

"If you're just going to make it seem like I'm completely ruining everything because of this stupid boarding school problem, then please leave. I need to pack." I wriggled out of Jacob's grasp and continued to go through my drawers.

"But Bella. You can't go."

I turned my tear soaked face to him. "I've lost, Jake. It's over. I'm going. Please just either help me out or go home."

"What do you mean it's over?" He asked.

I sighed, "Jake you know how much you mean to me, but I have to. We will never see each other and I know that I can trust you but my mind will constantly be on you when I should focus on my grades." I said looking any where but his face.

"Bella we can make it through this, just have faith in us and we will." He mumbled as tears started to roll down his face.

"Jake, we cant and I'm sorry for that, go find someone who can love you more than life itself and would be willing to run with you if the occasion called for it." I sniffled. This was hard, like really hard. Jake has been my friend for ever and I love him but I really want what's best for him and yet he can't grasp that.

"Bells it doesn't have to be this way." He said forcing me to look at him.

"Jake I am so sorry but yes it does. I don't want you to skip the opportunity to have an amazing future with someone better than me. I mean look at me I am messed up and come from a royally screwed up house. You need someone that can care for you and love you more than life itself and I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to do that when I am at a different school, hell in a different state. I'm sorry Jake but it has to be this way. We can't carry on this relationship any more." I forced my self to say. He needed a better life than the one that I am unable to offer him.

"Bells please don't do this!" He cried.

"Jake I have to." I mumbled and returned to packing.

"Fine Bells." He said in a hard tone, "I'll see you if you ever come back." And with that he walked out of my door and out of my life. _It's for the best._ I reminded myself as I returned to packing.

* * *

**If you haven't already read it, I have another story on here called Mike's Plans**


	4. Going, Going, Gone

"Isabella Swan. Please come up to the gate so we can get you checked in." The airport intercom system squawked at me. I grabbed my duffel bag, pillow, and huge my huge teddy bear and then walked over to the gate booth.

"How may I help you? The lady asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Of course! We just need to get you checked in since you're an unaccompanied minor. Don't worry about your ride, dear. We will keep you under our watch the whole way there. If you feel uncomfortable about who you are sat around, just locate a flight attendant and they will move you. _Oh great_.

"Kay. Where do I go?"

"Give your boarding pass to the lady right over there and she will send you down to the plane. Have a good flight."

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked over to the lady she had pointed out. I handed her my boarding pass.

"Hello Miss Swan. Traveling all the way to Florida on your own?"

"Yeah."

"You'll enjoy it there. How long will you be staying?"

"I don't know."

"Oh! Going to live with another person?"

"I guess."

"Well we would be delighted to be your chosen airline for your flight back."

"Okay." I took my boarding pass back from her and walked down the plane tunnel. I took one last glance back into the terminal as I rounded the corner. I slowly walked down the aisle, trying to avoid the inevitable- I was leaving everything here. And I had left so much destruction behind me too.

I reached the plane and the pilot gave me a too-big smile. "Welcome aboard! Are you Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah."

"Just go this way and Gertrude here will show you to your seat."

_Gertrude?_ "Thanks."

"Have a nice flight, young lady."

I walked into the plane and down the skinny aisle. A lady as thin as a stick came hopping down the aisle towards me. "Hi, my name is Gertrude." _Wow._ "You will be sitting right here in the front so we can keep an eye on you. When we are exiting the plane, you stay on until the end and we will escort you off. Are you meeting anyone when we get to Florida?"

"I think the boarding school sends someone over to meet me."

"Oooh boarding school! Very exciting. I always wanted to go to one of those when I was a kid but my parents couldn't ever afford it. Plus they didn't want to let me out of their sight."

"Lucky you."

Her eyes narrowed down on the phone I carried in my hand. "You aren't allowed to text when we are in the air. It's against the rules."

"I know. It's off."

"Oh. Well okay then. You can sit by the window and we will begin boarding in just a few minutes. I believe there is another person who is going to the same school that you are so you may be sat together and get to know each other on our trip."

"Okay. Thanks."

She walked back down the aisle and I stuffed my duffel in the overhead compartment and sat down in my seat, cradling my bear to my chest. I leaned back into the seat and let what I was doing finally sink in.

**FLASHBACK**

_I finished packing my bag and then walked down into the family room with it in my hand. Thing looked over at me from where he was sitting at the table, filling out boarding school and flight papers._

"_You're flight leaves at 8 tomorrow morning. You need to sign some of these papers for the flight since you will be an unaccompanied minor and then some of the guidelines for the school need to be read over and signed."_

_I took the papers he had pointed to and sat down at the table. I grabbed one of the extra pens he had laid out and started going through the flight information. "Are you currently in school?" Well not really. I thought to myself but checked the yes box anyways. "Are you pregnant?" I looked down at my stomach. I sure hope not, I thought as I checked the no box. The entire page was full of questions like these- one's that one answer could get you kicked off of the plane for._

_I finished the plane info and signed at the bottom. I stared at my signature; thinking of all the times I had thought it would one day be Isabella Black. But now that I had hurt Jake this much, I knew in my heart I would never have that chance. I felt tears welling up in my eyes so I grabbed the papers and ran up to my room. There was no way that I would cry in front of Thing. _

_I got up to my room and locked my door behind me. The tears I had been holding in welled up and spilt over. I grabbed the teddy bear that was lying on my floor and held it close to me, wanting to just melt away. I felt even worse when I realized who this bear was from- of course Jacob would find another way to inadvertently put something in my life that would just make everything worse later. I stood up and threw the bear away from me, disgusted that I couldn't get over Jake. I went over to my desk and started going through the boarding school papers. A reflection of the sun caught my eye and I looked up onto my desk shelf, into the picture frame holding none other than Jacob. Why couldn't he just disappear already?! I grabbed the frame and threw it in the trash. It took me all of 3 seconds to sigh and take it out again. I removed the picture and placed the frame back in its spot. I stared at the picture that I held in my hand while tears dotted my clothes._

_KNOCK KNOCK! "Isabella, are you done with your papers yet?" Thing asked._

"_Almost. I'm getting closer." I replied, not feeling like acting like a brat to him at the moment._

"_Well hurry up, they need to be done soon. You have to have them all filled out to be admitted into the school."_

"_I'm working on it."_

_I turned back to my desk where the picture of Jacob and I stared back at me. I sighed and folded it up, then stuffed it into my jean pocket. I looked once again down at the packet I was expected to read and was bored instantly. I turned over to the paper with all the questions and started going through that, telling myself that I would read the useless packet later. "Have you read through the guide?" No… but I checked yes anyways, not feeling like getting a lecture there on the importance of reading through something nobody paid any attention to anyways. "Are you pregnant?" What is it with forms and pregnancy? I once again checked the no box. This sheet was much like the flight one, just a little more academic. It included questions like "Have you ever gotten in a fight at school?" "Have you ever gotten suspended?" I lied a lot on those ones._

_My phone buzzed on the desk next to me. One new text message. My stomach did a flip when I saw the name that accompanied it- Jacob. My hand froze over the question I was on and I couldn't move I was deathly scared of what he had to say. I opened my phone and pressed the view now button. "I still love you and don't want you to leave." It was short and to the point but his words sent daggers through my heart. I was hurting him so much and-_

"Please get ready for takeoff passengers."

**END FLASHBACK**

I opened my eyes and hugged my bear tighter to my chest. I had never liked being in planes, especially this one now that it was taking me to a place I never wanted to go in the first place. The plane began to build speed and I clutched my bear tighter to my chest. We started to lift off the ground and I was clenching onto my bear so tight I was surprised I hadn't cut him in half with the force I was applying. The girl sitting next to me gave me a weird look as I started rocking back and forth slowly.

The plane caught in the wind and lifted up. I fought the urge to scream and puke all over myself. After 30 more seconds of agony, the plane straightened out and the pilot came on over the intercom. "Another successful take off ladies and gentlemen." _So what? They have to cheer every time they don't crash. I do not like this plane._ "We will tell you when you can turn on the approved electronics but for now we are on our way to sunny Florida. Estimated time of arrival is in 4 hours. Look out your windows and say goodbye Colorado!"

I peeked out the window but couldn't really see anything important. It kept getting smaller and smaller and I just imagined it as my life, wasting away there. Maybe something good would come out of moving to Florida. I just hoped it would come soon.

* * *

**The last chapter of this was written partly by RAWR ImGunnaEatYou. I was just trying to post it in a hurry so I forgot to credit her. SORRY!**

**I would love more reviews for this story :) It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading my stories.**

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter posted because I have a crap load of homework to do. YIKES! But I will update ASAP!**


	5. A metal hole is all I get?

A plane ride while you are surrounded by a group of completely lifeless people is just about the most boring thing that can ever be done. And it makes it 1000 times wore when you have a full bladder and really have a fear of airplane toilets. But of course me being me, I was stuck in that exact problem. This was definitely not a good position with 3 hours left in the flight and my bladder feeling like its about to explode. _Oh crap. Okay Bella, make a decision- either face your fear or pee your pants._

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up, putting my bear in my place on the chair. "Excuse me," I mumbled to the people sitting next to me. I hurried down the aisle to the bathroom and opened p the tiny door, stepping into the small space.

_You have got to be kidding me._ I thought as I looked at the toilet which was nothing more than a hold with a flap. My bladder gave a lurch and I knew I was going to blow soon, whether or not I was sitting on that metal hole or not.

I gave into my fear and decided to use the stupid hole.

I came out of the bathroom to see a line of 4 people waiting to go pee. _Oops. I didn't' realize metal hole toilets were so popular._ I got to my row and shuffled back to my seat, placing my- no not mine, _Jacob's_ bear on my lap and buckling into the chair.

"That lady looked like she was going to bust down the bathroom door if you didn't com out soon." The girl sitting next to me said. "I swear she gives a whole new meaning to the potty dance."

"I didn't know people were waiting or I would have been faster."

"I don't blame you for taking your time. I've never been able to go into an airplane bathroom since the time I threw up all over one."

I laughed. "You threw up in one? Don't you know what a barf bag is for?"

"I refuse to puke in a bag. That's just gross."

"But yet puking all over an airplane bathroom isn't?"

"I never said it wasn't. But I've done a pretty good job of not puking on planes anymore- I came up with a good solution- just don't ride in planes."

"And how is that working for you?"

"This is only the 2nd plane I've been on since then."

"Does that mean that if you start turning green I should go run and hide somewhere so you don't' puke all over me?"

She laughed at me. "I thin you should be fine. I took motion sickness medicine."

"Well that changes everything!" I laughed. "I'm Bella by the way- Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice Cullen. So where are you headed to, Bella?"

"Boarding school. Apparently my parents don't know what to _do_ with me anymore so boarding school is their best chance at having a happy life- one without me."

"Which school are you going to?"

"I think it's called Midnight Sun Boarding Academy."

"No way! I'm going there too!"

"That's so cool!" I squealed and the people around us looked over at me. "Oops." I giggled. "I have to remember I'm in a plane."

"How long have you been making plans to go to Midnight Sun?"

"Since yesterday afternoon." I admitted.

"Dang! I've known about it ever since my oldest brother Emmett went there. So like for a few years now. How come you decided like just yesterday?"

"Well my mom's new husband has been threatening me with boarding school for like a few months now but he finally snapped yesterday and enrolled me right then and there."

"Geez. What did you do?"

"Well it kind of all started the night before that when my mom and I got in a huge fight and I drove away to my boyfriend's house." _Ex-boyfriend_. I corrected in my head. "So I spent the night at his house. Then yesterday morning I went back home to get some clean clothes but my mom was drunk so I convinced her to excuse me from school for 3 weeks- apparently they believe I have brain damage now. So then my boyfriend _ex-boyfriend_ called himself in so he could stay home from school with me. Then he was like 'What do you want to do, Bells?' and I said sleep because I got like what? 2 hours of sleep the night before. So we fell asleep and then mid-day I get a screeching wake up from my step-dad and he's all pissed that I wasn't at school _and_ that I had a guy laying all over me and my bed. So he snapped and got all the papers to send me the next day, a.k.a. today to boarding school. All done."

Wow. My dad hates it when we leave for school. He was especially sad with me because I'm the last one in my family to go there."

"My read dad was like that. But he's living his own life now."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. "You seemed… sad when you were explaining your story."

"Yeah. When I say "boyfriend" I do mean it- at that time. It's just not in effect anymore and it kinda hurts a little." I hugged my bear tightly to me.

"Aw I'm sorry. I would say I completely understand, but I've been with Jasper so long now I can't remember life without him. He's been at Midnight Sun for about a week now. That was like the final push to get me to leave and go."

"I just want out of my screwed up family. Everything about it annoys me. We haven't' ever gotten along and my step-dad has made it quite clear that he thinks his and my mom's life would be so much better without me there, so I don't have regrets on leaving. Except for that I had to hurt Jacob on my journey here."

"Is Jacob your ex?"

"I guess that's what I'd call him now."

"What happened, Bella? You really shouldn't keep all your emotions bottled up- it creates a lot of confusion within your body. Jasper taught me that."

"Jasper sounds like a really nice guy."

"He is! Then he has a twin sister, Rosalie. She's actually dating Emmett."

"Emmett's your brother, right?"

"One of them. I also have another one named Edward. He actually doesn't have a girlfriend right now I think. He caught his ex cheating on him so he ditched her."

"Your family seems so nice."

"We actually have a really nice family. My dad- Carlisle set a good example when he married Esme- my mom."

"My parents royally screwed up."

"Nah. They just have a different approach."

"I like your wording. So overall, they didn't royally screw up but they royally screwed up."

Alice laughed. "Yeah. I guess that's pretty much it."

"I'm just happy to be ride of them. Life is beyond crappy with my family in it, so maybe now it'll be better."

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," the pilot came on over the intercom, "we are nearing our destination so we ask at this time that you please take your seats and prepare for landing."

_Oh crap._ Landing was even worse than taking off. I held my bear- _Jacob's bear_- close to myself and prepared for impact.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "You okay? You're like deathly pale and don't look to good."

"No."

"No what?"

"Aw crap! Why did I ever agree to get on this stupid plane?"

"It's okay, Bella. Just breathe. In, out, in, out, steady breaths."

I tried to follow her directions but panic was making doing anything extremely difficult.

"If you're gunna puke, don't run to the bathroom. The hole has really bad aim, especially if the plane moves while you're in there."

"Shut up, Alice!"

"Well that's not very nice!"

"Shut up about puking or I'm gunna puke on you!"

"Oh. Okay. Shutting up."

"Thanks." I took steadying breaths and tried to concentrate on anything but the sickening feeling I was getting from the plane dropping altitude.

* * *

**This wasn't my original plan on the stopping point but I decided to get this posted so I will work on the next chapter faster :)**

**What do you think? Alice has been introduced and there was a slight mention of who? Oh yes, EDWARD!**


	6. Puking EWWWWW

**Hello People who are reading this... or would it be persons... questions really need to learn that they are meant to be answered someday!**

**I realized this weekend... yesterday actually... that I haven't updated this story in awhile... sadness yes I know. So, I now have updated! YAY for updatingness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the need in doing these since quite obviously I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER NOR DO I HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY!!! in fact i think i have about a total of 30 dollars... woo hoo! However, i do own some very cute posters which make me happy :D**

**Well, i guess you are probably bored of listening... actually reading me go on and on and on and on and on and on and oops! so GO READ! YAY!**

* * *

Puking all over a plane is one thing, but puking after you exit is completely different. I managed to keep my lunch in during the agonizing decent, but as soon as that damp Florida air washed over me in the airport, it was too much and I swirled and puked in the nearest fake tree. The lady at the desk gave me a disgusted look as Alice quickly brought me to the bathroom.

As soon as we got in the bathroom, I collapsed to the floor and tucked my head between my legs. _Breath. Deep breaths. Calm, Bella._

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

I groaned in response.

"Do you want me to go find someone?"

"No." I mumbled. "I'm fine." I winced as my words echoed loudly around my head.

"Are you good enough to walk to find the greeter from the school or do you want me to carry you?"

"There's no way you can carry me." Alice was barely the size up to my shoulder, not to mention she was extremely tiny.

"Don't underestimate the small people!"

"Just give me a few minutes, Alice. It'll pass."

"That's too long!" Alice whined. "I don't care what you think. I'm carrying you at least until we get to baggage claim."

"What? No! Alice!" I protested as I felt myself being lifted off from the ground. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to notice the differences in our weights at all. She carried me with ease through the crowded airport.

I kept my eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see people's reactions to a pixie size girl carrying another girl almost double her size. Alice came to a stop and I felt a new pair of hands on my forehead, checking for any injuries. "What's wrong with her, Alice?" a concerned voice asked.

"She didn't have a very enjoyable flight at all."

"Alice?" I heard a new voice say.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Uhh… why are you holding that girl, may I ask?"

"She's my new friend, Bella! I met her on the plane but she puked when we got off so I decided to carry her."

I could feel blood rush to my cheeks, making them burn.

"Here. Let me take her so you can go get your bags."

I feebly protested as I felt new arms firmly grasp my body.

I felt really foolish being held by someone I didn't even know, and I was scared to open my eyes in case it was someone really creepy. I peeked out of one eye and tried not to faint as a beautiful boy… no he was a man for sure… was shown. He was looking off in another direction, and I gazed up at his beautiful features, trying to soak it into my memories.

I drew in a deep breath and he looked down at me, locking his beautiful topaz eyes with mine. "Oh crap!" I squeaked and flopped aimlessly. He lost his grip on my legs and I partly fell to the floor. He grabbed and steadied my arms and I sank into his body. I felt my face flush even more as he chuckled at my expression.

"S-sorry." I mumbled.

"Bella!" Alice called. "I got your luggage! Let's go!"

* * *

**Now, before you get all excited, i NEVER said that he was Edward. haha think about that now until i update again! fyi if you remind me to update (either thru a review or a PM) i usually remember to update more often... just lettin you know!**


	7. Shopping&Alice equals Uh oh

**I have found i really like this story... it's extremely easy to write and what else? oh yes, it's not mine! dang it**

* * *

The beautiful boy laughed as Alice pulled me quickly away. I was devastated to leave such an amazing looking guy just standing there, looking like a lost, amazingly beautiful puppy dog. _Such a shame to have him just stay there… CRAP! What is he doing?!_ He had picked up his luggage and was following us.

Alice looked back at me to see why I had stopped. "Come on, Bella! Jasper will catch up with us!"

My heart did a quick double beat and then broke and fell into a million pieces. He was already taken, by my one and only friend. I should have just kept my heart to myself this time. I criticized myself. Even if he had been available, I should wait at least a little bit before I completely leave Jacob behind. _Jacob._ Of course I knew that there would still be some feeling for Jake, just not so that it hurt this much.

We got to the boarding school bus and handed the driver our luggage before going in and sitting down in the seats. I hesitated when Alice sat down, not sure if I was supposed to take the empty seat or if she had plans to sit with Jasper. I stood there until she beckoned me to sit next to her. I breathed a sigh of relief when I sat down, grateful that I wouldn't be lonely the whole ride.

"Do you still feel sick, Bella? Because all there is on this bus is that tiny bathroom that is almost worse than the airplane one."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok! Have you gotten your room assignments yet? I hear that sometimes they give certain kids them early."

"Considering I just signed up yesterday, definitely not."

"Oh right. I hope we get put close together! Maybe we would even be roommates! I could probably ask and they may because they love my family so much."

"Yeah that would be really cool."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella? I'm worried now."

"Yes, Alice. I'm fine. I promise."

"So what do you want to do when we get there?"

"I thought I would probably unpack and eat and then sleep…"

"What?! No parties planned?! You're crazy, my dear. I have been invited to so many parties for tonight, I have no clue which ones I'm going to!"

"Well at home I would have been going to a party tonight… of course I probably would have had to walk because my step-dad got so freakin pissed at me."

"Oh right. I HAVE AN IDEA!" She screamed and the majority of the bus turned to look at her. "What? I can't express my opinions?" She asked those who were looking at her. "Anyways, you should come with me! Then I'll have someone to keep me company and you won't be stuck alone in a stinky room unpacking!"

"It's a possibility…"

"You really should, Bella! It'll give you a chance to meet more people and make valuable connections!"

"Wow."

"I know! That's the speech I give to my parents in order to convince them that I want to go to a party."

"I can tell… so what's the real reason?"

"You really will meet more people, you don't have to get drunk, and people aren't going to judge you because they don't know you or anything about your past yet!"

"Alice, I really don't think that's the best idea…"

"Well why not?!"

"I just don't really want to go, okay?"

"That's not a good excuse!"

"Well it's going to be my excuse."

"PLEASE, Bella?"

"Why do I need to?"

"I want you to meet more people!"

"I don't need to! I'm good with just one friend!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Ugh. Fine! I will."

"Yay! Now we got to go find some outfits!"

"I didn't agree to be dressed up! I don't need a new outfit just to go out for a night, and I definitely don't have the money to afford it!"

"Oh don't worry about paying for it! I can buy it for you."

"Well… I guess so… but I have to pay you back!"

"Don't worry about it! My parents have so much money we can buy whatever, whenever."

"It still doesn't feel right taking you money."

"Well then how about we make it a present? I'll look to see what you like and then buy it for your birthday!"

"Uhh it's not my birthday…"

"Too bad! Let's go shopping, Bella!"

* * *

"Now try these, Bella!" Alice squealed as she handed me yet another pile of clothes.

"Can we _please_ stop shopping, Alice?" I begged.

"But we haven't got enough clothes yet!"

"You have got to be kidding me! You have gotten me more clothes than I think I've ever owned!"

"Oh stop exaggerating, Bella! I barely got you anything!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Uh no! Oh! We forgot about your mermaid outfit!"

"My _what_?!"

"Mermaid outfit! It's a must have, Bella, everyone knows that!"

"I'm going to run away now before you can come up with anymore crazy ideas!"

"Don't ruin my fun like that!"

"Alice! I seriously don't need this much clothes. I have no clue how I'm going to get even close to fitting all that you've already bought me into our tiny closets!"

"Trust me, there is _always_ enough room in your closet, especially if you have me as a roommate!"

"What is that supposed to imply…?"

"Sweetie, if you're my roommate practically everything in there will be devoted to dressing up! We shall be the fashion divas of the campus!"

"Why am I suddenly very regretful that I agreed to be your roommate?"

"Oh stop worrying, and come on! We still have more shopping to do!"

* * *

**I have a new deal I will be starting for my stories- for every 10 reviews posted on my other story (which i'm co-writing with RAWR I'mGunnaEatYou) i will post a new chapter for either this story or Mike's Plans either the same day or the next day (depending on time). Pretty much, you review outlaw and then put in the review which story you want your review to count towards, and once one reaches 10, i will post a new chapter. Yes, i will still be updating on my own, but this is a good way to get a new chap out of me faster. One person can review more than once if you like. You can also send me a PM with the story you want updated after you review if you prefer.**

**Another thing to do to get me to update faster- for both my stories (Mike's Plans and Boarding Bella) for every 20 reviews i get, i will post a new chapter for whichever story gets 20 reviews. In other words, REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECTIATED!**

**ALSO! I have found lately that more than one story is very hectic (I have 3 on this site and another one i'm working on for myself) but i still want to do another new one! So, if you have any good ideas, you should tell me them! I am willing to co-write with other people, but it's not guaranteed.**


	8. Unsuspecting Party

**BPOV**

"Alice are you sure about this?" I asked, glancing over my new outfit in the full length mirror Alice had insisted we buy.

"Bella, you're gorgeous!"

"But it's just not _me._" I complained and turned away from the mirror.

"Yes it is! Trust me, if you would have given me my way, there would be much less fabric and much more skin."

"This is enough skin showing already." I said, gesturing to my bare stomach.

"Well then let me get you a temporary belly button ring so it doesn't seem as bare!"

"No thank you! I let you help me dress for a party and I have ended up like this! I don't think I trust you to dress me again, thank you very much."

"Bella, you're wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt with a slight showing of your belly button. I have barely influenced this outfit."

"Bars and parties just aren't my thing, Alice."

"Well why not?"

"I just haven't had the best experience with them in the past."

"Oh… well you can change your opinions. The past can't change but the future always changes."

"I guess so. It's just… I don't really feel like going to a party tonight so I'm going to sit this one out, Okay?"

"No! Not okay. Please come, Bella. Some more of my family should be there and I really want to introduce you to them!"

"Dancing and partying with people I don't know doesn't sound like a very fun way to spend my time."

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so I suggest you realize that you won't be there with random people considering you know me and will know more people by the end of the night. So go grab your purse- it's time to go."

I knew there was absolutely no point in trying to fight with Alice so I obediently grabbed my stuff and headed out with the dashing little pixie.

"We walked up to the door side by side and I became a little irked that Alice looked like a supermodel while I looked like a little girl trying to grow up.

As we entered, Alice led me to a table where a few other people were sitting.

"Hey guys." Alice greeted with a huge smile.

"Our little sister is finally here!" the big muscular one cheered. He came over and picked Alice up in a huge bear hug.

Alice giggled and hugged him back. "Nice to see you too, Emmett." She said as he set her down again.

"Well who do we have here?" he asked turning to me.

"This is Bella!" Alice bubbled with excitement. "Bella, this is Emmett, who looks much scarier than he really is, trust me. This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and one of my bestest buddies in the whole world."

"Aw thanks, Alice." The girl named Rosalie said. "I feel all happy and fuzzy inside now."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Nope!" Rosalie laughed. "I just thought I'd try to make it so you hate me less when I told you that I broke your heels."

"You did WHAT?" Alice screeched.

"Oh oops. That kinda just slipped out on accident. But it truly was an accident, Alice. If you're going to get mad at someone, blame Emmett."

"Me?" Emmett asked. "What the heck did I do to break your heels?"

"You made me walk over the grate that broke them!"

"I did not!" Emmett defended.

Alice turned on Emmett. "How dare you break those! You owe me an exact duplicate of them, and just to let you know, I found them in Paris so you may be taking a trip very soon."

"I didn't break your heels!"

I laughed and then turned bright red as everyone turned to stare at me.

"Anyways." Alice continued. "You already met Jasper."

My cheeks flushed again and I was almost grateful that they had already been tinted.

"And this is my other brother, Edward." She gestured to a figure sitting in the dark corner of the table. He gave me a small wave. I returned it with a small smile.

"So now you all know each other!" Alice rejoiced.

I sat down in an empty chair and placed my hands gently in my lap, not entirely sure of what to do next.

"Let's go dance!" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm in!" Alice jumped up and grabbed Jasper, dragging him out on the floor behind herself.

I watched in awe as they dominated the dance floor.

Emmett laughed and I turned to see what was so funny. But he was staring at _me_ which is never a good sign.

"Have you ever been dancing, Bella?" he asked.

"Umm yeah but that was a while ago. I'm not exactly coordinated enough to safely dance."

"Oh I see." Emmett laughed. "I could show you how to dance!"

"Now I think we all know that's a bad idea." Edward spoke and I jumped in surprise. I had all but forgotten he was there.

"But but but." Emmett protested. "I'm not that bad. Plus, Bella needs to learn how to dance now that she's one of Alice's companions now. Even you're smart enough to know that."

"Yes that is a true and proven fact." Edward agreed.

"Then why can't I teach her?" Emmett whined.

"Because it would be hazardous to everyone if you go out there attempting to teach dancing."

"You aren't very nice or supportive!" Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. "Fine. If I can't teach her to dance, then you are."

"I'm not a good teacher, Emmett."

"Of course you are! Just show her what to do. See? At lease I'm supportive of your stupidity in teaching Bella to dance!"

"Whatever." Edward stood up and came out of his corner over to me. He held his hand out to me. "Shall we?"

"Umm I guess so." I stood up and took hi sand as he led me to the dance floor.

"It's really not too complicated." He said. "It actually doesn't matter what type of dance you do either. Here," he grabbed my waist and positioned himself for a more classic dance "let's start with a partner dance."

He glided gracefully across the floor while I desperately tried to keep up and not fall on my face.

We came to a calmer spot and he slowed down. "How are you faring?"

"Ummm well I'm alive so that's always good."

He laughed and spun me around. I stopped spinning and held his outstretched hand. I looked into his eyes and- "I need to go." I blurted, tears springing to my eyes.

I quickly spun away from him and briskly went to the door. I passed Alice and she gave me a questionable look but followed me out to her car.

I pulled the door handle and collapsed to the ground when it didn't open, bawling and shoving myself into as small of a position I could manage.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked, wrapping her arms around me.

I just continued to cry, not wanting the memories to resurface.

"Let's get you back to the room." She opened the door and helped me crawl in.

I desperately tried to block my memories and quiet my sobs, but barely succeeded at either.

**Pictures of Bella's outfit will be on my profile very soon.**


	9. Jacob Arises

**BPOV**

"Bella, you really need to wake up sweetie." Alice bothered me as I desperately tried to keep the covers over myself to block her out.

I felt myself being shaken lightly and then Alice's hands running through my hair. "Bella please get up. We need to get you cleaned up at least a little bit, okay? You've been in bed for three days. Can you at least sit up and get a little light?"

I turned over and snuggled deeper into my covers.

"I can tell you're awake. _Please_ get up, Bella." I felt her tiny body lay on top of my blanket clad one and hugged me. "I don't really care if you tell me what's wrong, but I care about you to know that you need to at least go take a bubble bath, change pajamas, and eat some food."

"No." I mumbled.

"_Please please please please please please PLEASE?!_" she begged. "Bella, can you please get up?"

"I don't want to."

I felt Alice get up and curled up more in my blankets.

"Isabella, get out of bed and mop the snot from your nose. We need to get you cleaned up and actually look like a person again."

"I really don't want to Alice." I groaned.

"If you do not get your butt out of bed within the next 10 seconds, you are going to end upside down with this mattress on top of you."

"No Alice. I really just want to sleep."

"That's all you've been doing for the past 3 days!!! Get up now or I'm flipping your mattress and then calling one of my siblings to come and help me throw you into a bubble bath."

I cringed at the mention of her siblings, knowing what had happened when I was around them. "Give me another few hours."

"I give you an hour and you take a day. So get out of bed right now."

I groaned and cuddled into a ball, scooting closer to the bottom of the bed.

"Okay it's been more than 10 seconds! You are getting out!" I felt the bed being lifted and then I was flung onto the ground, my blankets going everywhere, and a fat mattress landing on me.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK ALICE!" I screamed. "That hurt!" I crawled out from all the covers and glared at her from the floor.

"Ooo good you're up! Let's go clean you up now!" She bounced over to me and picked me up from the floor, dragging me into the bathroom.

"Alice stop!" I protested.

"Nope! We have to get 3 days of grime off of you before tonight. This will be very difficult considering we also need to get you a good outfit… I think I have the perfect one in my closet!"

"Where are we going, Alice? I just want to sleep."

"We are going out again with my family!"

"Oh please no! Alice please can I just stay here?"

"Why? What do you have against my family and hanging out?"

"Nothing… I'm just really not in the mood for going out."

"What happened, Bella? I know something went on that you're keeping from me."

"It was nothing, Alice. Just… nothing."

"Sure didn't seem like nothing considering that night I had to practically drag your sobbing heap of flesh up here into your bed where you have been for the past 3 days. Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's not important, Alice."

"Yes it is!"

"It's just a memory, Alice!"

"A memory of what, Bella?"

"Of Jacob, okay? Of dancing with Jacob and how it ended that night… It's just when I danced with Edward… it was the same thing as with Jacob and… just… it hurt."

"Oh… I-I didn't know, Bella."

"There's no reason why you should have. I never told you."

"Well… do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I've been trying to keep memories of Jacob locked away."

"I have an idea to help you feel better!"

"Please don't tell me it involves a party."

"Well then I won't tell you… let's get you all cleaned up and now we can go head out!"

"Alice, please no."

"You'll love me for it! Let's get you all cleaned up and pretty!"

* * *

**It's more of a filler chapter if anything, but this is an important chapter... the next one should have more action in it _*strikes a pose*_ **

**Anywho, I just typed this up in the past... 3 hours... while watching Greek which I am once again addicted to**

**OOOOOO and Transformers 2 is good :) i like the little evil robot whos so cute and steps on mouse traps**

**REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**


	10. Getting Ready

**Hey guys :) I know its been just about forever since I've uploaded... no real excuse there. But I have been sick for about a week now so with my extra time, I wrote up a few chapters for you :)**

* * *

"Alice!" I complained as she started the bathtub, adding bubble bath stuff.

"Come on, Bella! Are you going to take a bath by yourself or do I need to help you?"

I looked up from my cocoon of blankets to her inquisitive face and glared. "I am perfectly capable of bathing myself, Alice. I've done it enough times."

"Well then you better scoot your boot into the tub. I'm giving you half an hour to get all clean and smelling fresh. You can use my raspberry shampoo if you want!" she bounced out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I groaned at the idea of having to get off the floor if I didn't want the bathtub to flood our room. I slowly uncurled and stood up, surprised that my legs were still able to support my body after barely moving for the last few days.

"25 MINUTES, BELLA!" I heard Alice yell.

I slowly peeled off my clothes and slipped into the warm bubble water, turning off the faucet as the level reached the top of the tub. I sat there, savoring the feeling of the warm water wrapped around my body while the bubbles threatened to tickle me.

"15 MINUTES, BELLA!" Alice warned.

Sighing, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo Alice had set out and ran it through my hair, gently massaging my scalp as I did so. I leaned back in the tub, letting the water play with my hair and wash out the sweet smelling shampoo. Alice was talking in our room, probably to one of her siblings about the torture that I was _not_ going to attend. The water surrounded my head and I felt my ears clog up as they went under.

_Ah, the sweet sound of silence_. I thought to myself.

Of course it couldn't last as Alice startled me by screaming "5 MINUTES, BELLA! THEN I'M COMING IN!"

Deciding that I didn't want Alice barging in on me while in the tub, I sat up and put conditioner in my hair, shaving while that set and then rising it all away.

"ONE MINUTE!!! I'M COUNTING DOWN!!!"

I pulled the stopper and stepped out of the tub, wrapping myself into the large fluffy towel.

"TIME'S UP!" Alice yelled and burst in. "Aww you look much better! Not like you're going to become a traveling pile of grease.

I walked past her into the room to grab some clothes for myself.

"Someone called you," Alice began "while you were in the shower."

"Who?" I asked warily, turning towards her.

"Uhm well… he said his name was Jacob and it was important that he talk to you."

I swayed in my footsteps and Alice quickly ran over to help steady me.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Uhhh." I stuttered looking at her blankly. "Jacob?" I whispered questioningly.

"Yeah… he wanted you to call him when you got a chance."

"Oh- of course." I stammered.

"Um, Bella…" Alice giggled.

"Yeah?"

"You probably want to get dressed also."

"Oh right." I looked down at my towel.

"Just put on your underclothes for now. I'm picking out a cute outfit for you."

"Uhm okay." I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a few pieces to put on.

"I'll be right back." Alice said and walked out.

I got dressed and then picked up my phone, looking at it like it would bite me. I took a deep breath in and went through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. I took another breath to steady myself as I pressed the call button.

* * *

**I do have the next chapter written out... I just have to type it- which I may or may not do today depending on the feedback of this chapter.... And my boredness...**

**Anyways, PLEASE don't hate me for not updating in awhile- I'm just not as connected to these stories as others that I'm working on. But comments always help :D**

**_mickey160_**


	11. Stopping Kind of

**Hi people :)**

**I've thought about this more than once, and I've come up with the decision that I think I'm stopping writing on fanfiction. I just have so many other ideas outside of the Twilight world that I want to do, and I need time for those.**

**However, I'm not planning on completely stopping these stories. I've become very addicted to youtube series lately, and am greatly considering turning at least Boarding Bella into a voiceover sims series.**

**So, if there are any people out here who would like to see how my stories turn out, I'm laughingcat160 on youtube, and if you comment on this story (on fanfiction) that you're interested in being a voiceover and your youtube username, you will most likely get a part. Or, you can message me on youtube.**

**Thank you for sticking with me on these stories- although they may be over on fanfiction, I don't have many intentions to completely abandon them.**

**mickey160**


End file.
